Promesas
by Eriminmin
Summary: Luego de años de relación, es tiempo de que Midoriya y Todoroki se comprometan de una manera más seria.


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Horikoshi Kōhei.  
Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre).

—

A pesar de que en un principio Midoriya y Todoroki no parecían llevarse muy bien, a lo largo de los tres años en la academia y después de la gran cantidad de sucesos ocurridos —tanto buenos como malos—, lograron forzar una gran amistad que, con el pasar de los años, se volvió algo más, algo más que se confesaron el uno al otro luego de que se dieran cuenta que, una vez terminada la academia, lo más probable era que no volverían a verse tan seguido.

El primero en confesarse fue Midoriya, sorprendiendo a Todoroki y a uno que otro de sus compañeros, pero no a los más cercanos, pues estos sabían que su amigo estaba locamente enamorado del chico de hielo y fuego desde hacía un tiempo. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder con una afirmativa o negativa, debido a la situación entera Midoriya se exaltó aún más y le pidió que fuesen novios, pues no quería perder más tiempo. A Todoroki le costó procesar todo, en primera instancia porque jamás se le ocurrió que él le podría gustar a Midoriya, pues se había enfrascado en la idea de que este era solo un amor unilateral, en especial después de ver de que a pesar de lo mal que lo trataba su amigo, Midoriya seguía siendo cercano a Bakugou. Pensó que jamás ganaría contra eso, así que se rindió, conformándose con poder estar a su lado algún par de veces.

Felicidad quedaría corto para describir lo que sintió Todoroki en ese momento, por lo que se apresuró en responder afirmativamente a su compañero, quien también se vio más que sorprendido ante ello, tanto así, que comenzó a derramar lágrimas, colocando en problemas a Todoroki quien no sabía cómo actuar. Para su suerte —más o menos—, los que los estaban espiando, Uraraka, Asui e Iida, salieron a ayudarlo.

El resto del año pasó con rapidez y ambos lograron graduarse con honores de U.A., estando dentro de la categoría de los mejores alumnos de la generación.

Teniendo tan excelentes notas y ser conocidos gracias a todos los problemas en los que se metieron desde que asistían a primer año, varias fueron las ofertas de trabajo que ambos recibieron, pero a pesar de ello, Todoroki decidió enrolarse en la agencia de su padre, el ya conocido héroe número 1, Endeavor; por otro lado Midoriya prefirió actuar como independiente y así seguir los pasos de su mentor, All Might, quien seguía a su lado ayudándole en lo que fuese necesario, además de entrenar juntos de vez en cuando.

Los años pasaron y, aunque solían estar ocupados por el trabajo que jamás dejaba de llegar, lograban verse durante pequeños momentos que se aseguraban de aprovechar al máximo, fuese conversando sobre todo lo que habían vivido últimamente o simplemente compartiendo el silencio, relajándolos y alejándolos de su vida de héroes tan agitada.

A sus veintidós años, y luego de cinco años de relación, acordaron ir a vivir juntos a un departamento, no algo ostentoso, sino más bien algo pequeño y acogedor en donde los dos se sintieran a gusto, así que para celebrar esta gran ocasión, organizaron una pequeña fiesta a la cual invitaron a algunos de sus más cercanos y viejos amigos. Para su alegría todos fueron capaces de ir, incluso Bakugou, aunque en un principio pareció que más bien había sido arrastrado hasta el lugar por Uraraka y Kirishima.

—Muchas gracias por venir chicos —dijo Midoriya con una gran sonrisa mientras los recibía en la entrada.

—¡Deku, tanto tiempo! —exclamó Uraraka, saltando a abrazarlo—. ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!

—Lo mismo digo —respondió el joven correspondiendo su abrazo.

Cuando ambos se separaron Uraraka pasó al interior directo a saludar a Todoroki, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comida, mientras Midoriya seguía saludando a los demás en la puerta.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no? —comentó Iida mientras extendía su mano hacia su amigo, quien no demoró en aceptarla. Un firme saludo recibieron ambos.

—Pues sí, ha sido un tiempo. Deberíamos vernos más seguido.

—Aunque es un problema, estamos muy ocupados siempre. —Iida se ajustaba los lentes mientras pasaba al interior.

—Tienes razón.

Midoriya saludó al resto, quienes eran Asui, Kirishima y Kaminari, todos muy alegres por poder verse nuevamente. Cuando fue el turno de Bakugou, Midoriya se sintió algo inseguro.

—¿Qué tal, Kacchan? No nos hemos visto en un tiempo…

—No es que me moleste no tener que verte —comentó mirando hacia otro lado. Midoriya se sintió algo decepcionado, pues esperaba que el chico hubiese cambiado algo su actitud—. Mi madre suele hablar con la tuya, así que ella se encarga todos los días de recordarme lo bien que estás. No tengo necesidad de verte tan seguido, sería inútil —dijo, para luego hacerse camino hacia el interior del departamento, pues el olor de la comida le había llamado la atención.

Midoriya sintió calidez en su corazón, después de tantos años de duras e hirientes palabras que luego habían pasado a ser distantes y frías, finalmente parecían haber llegado a un punto medio, en donde no eran amigos, pero tampoco enemigos, y aquello definitivamente le agradaba.

—¿Tú eres el que está cocinando? Te has ablandado con el tiempo parece. ¡Deku ha hecho bien su trabajo entrenándote!

Midoriya sintió hervir su rostro de vergüenza y se apresuró en cerrar la puerta e ir hacia donde su antiguo rival estaba causando alboroto.

—Kacchan, por favor…

—¿Has venido a defenderlo? —preguntó volteándose a mirarlo, a lo que Midoriya reaccionó enrojeciendo aún más, quedándose en silencio—. Eso pensé.

—Tú podrías aprender a cocinar, así por fin le darías utilidad a esa particularidad tuya —comentó Todoroki sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras seguía cocinando con la ayuda de Uraraka, quien no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír.

—¡Deberías venir y ayudarnos Bakugou! —exclamó—. ¡Serías excelente para freír la comida!

Todos los demás comenzaron a reír y a unirse a esta pequeña —o no tanto— burla, que sólo consiguió hacer enfadar a Bakugou, pero pronto esta acabó en cuanto se desquitó con Kirishima, que sólo sucedió que se encontraba más cerca de él. Asui y Midoriya se encargaron de prestarle ayuda a su ex compañero, mientras que Bakugou, aún molesto, se dejó caer en un sillón y prendió la televisión, centrándose en ella.

—El mal humor nunca cambia, eh —comentó Kaminari por lo bajo, a lo cual Uraraka y Todoroki asintieron con pesar.

Pasado unos minutos, con el ambiente más calmado, Kirishima ya atendido y la comida lista, todos se sentaron a la mesa. Luego probaron la comida de Todoroki, y muy al pesar de Bakugou, ésta estaba exquisita. Pronto Midoriya se puso de pie, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Quería agradecerles a todos por asistir. Sé que no es fácil pues estamos todos muy ocupados con el trabajo, así que muchas gracias por venir y… ser parte de esto que es tan importante para mí… —Midoriya miró a Todoroki, avergonzándose— Para nosotros…

—Gays —comentó Bakugou, haciendo enrojecer a Midoriya y a Todoroki.

—¡Guarda silencio, imbécil! —le regañó Uraraka a la vez que le golpeaba en la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas, estúpida?!

—¡Por qué no debería, deberías preguntar!

Pronto se volvió a armar un alboroto y tanto Midoriya como Todoroki simplemente suspiraron. Esto solía ser pan de cada día en sus años de escuela, así que estaban acostumbrados. Todos sonrieron al recordar el pasado.

De alguna manera la paz volvió a reinar unos minutos después, cuando Bakugou y Uraraka ya estaban cansados de discutir y muy hambrientos, pero para ese entonces los demás ya habían terminado de comer y solo se encontraban haciendo sobremesa, conversando sobre sus vidas actuales.

—Podrías utilizar tu habilidad y recalentar la comida, Bakugou –comentó Uraraka.

—¿Quieres volver a empezar? —preguntó ya hecho una furia, pero la chica se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir comiendo a pesar de todo. Bakugou hizo lo mismo.

Pasado un rato —y habiendo todos terminado de comer—, Midoriya y Uraraka se encargaron de llevar los platos sucios hasta la cocina mientras que los demás se sentaron en la sala de estar junto a un par de bebidas a seguir conversando.

—Oye, Kaminari —lo nombró de pronto Kirishima, llamando la atención de su amigo—. Escuché que estás saliendo con Jirou.

El comentario llamó la atención de todos los presentes, volteándose de inmediato hasta el involucrado quien se limitó sólo a enrojecer en silencio, confirmándole la teoría a Kirishima.

—Es cierto, entonces —sentenció.

—¡No lo es! —se apresuró en decir—. Quiero decir, sí lo es, pero a la vez no… Ni yo lo entiendo mucho...

—Podrías aprovechar de nuestra increíble sabiduría y contarnos qué sucede —dijo Kirishima, aunque parecía más interesado en enterarse sobre la vida amorosa de su amigo más que ayudarlo—. Además podemos pedirle ayuda a las chicas, ¿no es así? —preguntó mientras miraba a Asui, que estaba sentada frente a él, y a Uraraka, quien seguía en la cocina junto a Midoriya.

—Si podemos ser de ayuda, no tengo problemas —comentó Asui.

—¡No hay problema! —dijo alegre Uraraka—. Pero primero terminaré aquí, si no les molesta.

Kirishima se acercó a su amigo, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió de una manera espantosa.

—Mientras puedes planear en cómo nos contarás todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes…

Kaminari dio un pequeño salto del susto. Supuso que Kirishima estaría molesto por haberse enterado por otras personas y no por él.

—Hablando de amor… —comentó Uraraka en voz baja. Midoriya le prestó atención—. Sé que recién se han mudado juntos pero… ¿Todoroki no te ha pedido matrimonio? ¿No tienen planeado casarse? ¿Se lo has pedido tú?

Uraraka comenzó a bombardear con preguntas, colocando más que nervioso a Midoriya y haciendo que botara un plato al lavaplatos, causando un leve bullicio. Todoroki de inmediato se acercó a ambos, notoriamente preocupado.

—¿Están bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No es nada, Todoroki —dijo Uraraka muy nerviosa, apoyándose en Midoriya, quién se veía aún muy avergonzado—. Deku sólo se distrajo un segundo y se le cayó un plato al agua, nada más…

—Oh, ya veo. Es un alivio… ¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?

—¡No, no! ¡Estamos muy bien ambos! Aprovecha de conversar con los demás. ¡Nosotros tenemos todo controlado!

A Todoroki no le pareció que algo raro estuviese sucediendo, por lo que tomó el consejo de su amiga y los dejó a ambos en la cocina.

—¡Entonces…! —Uraraka se giró hacia Midoriya— ¿Ninguno se lo ha pedido a ninguno?

—Uraraka, por favor… —dijo Midoriya hecho un manojo de nervios, jugando con sus dedos.

—¡Pero Deku…! ¡Es algo importante! —insistió mientras levantaba su mano hasta la altura de su rostro y hacía un puño con ella. Aprovechó de echar una mirada rápida a las manos de su amigo, tomándolas entre las suyas, pero no vio ningún anillo—. Entonces de verdad no han tocado el tema…

—Ya te dije que no… —dijo, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Ni siquiera lo había considerado por mí mismo, y de haberlo hecho él… creo que me lo habría comentado.

"Supongo que alguien tan reservado como Todoroki lo pensaría mucho antes de hacer cualquier proposición, si incluso les tomó cinco años mudarse juntos, mmm…", pensaba Uraraka. "¿Debería echarles una mano?", se preguntaba sin estar segura de cuál sería el mejor camino a seguir.

—Mejor sigamos limpiando esto, así ayudaremos antes a Kaminari con su problema… —sugirió, aprovechando de cambiar el tema.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Yo tampoco tenía idea sobre eso, ¡y necesito saberlo!

Midoriya se limitó a sonreír ante la energía que tenía su amiga para estos temas, desde el instituto que era así, y le alegraba que lo siguiera siendo.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se sumaron a los demás en la sala de estar y entonces Kaminari fue obligado a comenzar a relatar su historia, la cual fue un completo enredo desde el principio, pues ni él estaba seguro desde cuando debía comenzar a contar, o qué cosas debía o no decir, por lo que narraba lo que según él consideraba inicio, pero luego recordaba algo anterior, que agregaba en el mismo instante, luego hacía unos extraños saltos temporales entre un evento u otro, confundiendo al resto. Cuando consideró que había sido suficiente terminó de hablar, dando por finalizada la "historia".

A excepción de Midoriya, todos los demás hombres parecían haberse perdido en el relato, pero tanto Uraraka como Asui habían comprendido a la perfección.

—Entonces, han pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde que salieron de U.A. que creyeron gustarse, intentaron salir pero no resultó, luego ambos siguieron con sus vidas pero cada cierto tiempo volvían a encontrarse y, por lo que nos cuentas, a ambos parecía hacérseles un nudo en el estómago y terminaban relacionándose nuevamente —resumió Asui. Kaminari afirmó con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Ahora lo están intentando otra vez pero mucho más seriamente, ¿no es así? —preguntó Uraraka, a lo cual Kaminari la observó unos segundos, dudando sobre qué debía responder.

—Ese es el problema, no sé qué tan serio es esto en realidad, ya que a pesar de que intento acercarme a ella suele esquivarme la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Quizás quiere un tiempo? —dijo Uraraka.

—Un tiempo de qué… Si ni hemos estado saliendo… —dijo completamente desanimado.

—Si quieres le puedo preguntar —sugirió Asui, con smartphone en mano.

Kaminari saltó de su asiento hasta los pies de Asui rogándole que no hiciera nada estúpido, sino él y su corazón sufrirían las consecuencias.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal un trago? —propuso Kirishima, con una botella de sake en las manos—. Lo único que me quedó claro es que no estás tan feliz como deberías, así que el alcohol es una buena opción.

—A pesar de que tú me obligaste a contarles todo… —se quejó Kaminari, pero pronto suspiró—. De todas formas no se me ocurre qué más hacer. Vamos, sírveme un poco —dijo acercando un vaso a Kirishima.

—¡Con gusto, amigo!

Kaminari comenzó a beber y a beber, Kirishima no se quedó atrás y pronto todos los demás seguían sus pasos, a excepción de Midoriya y Asui quienes preferían no beber.

—¡Vamos Deku! Bebe un poco —exclamó Bakugou arrimándose sobre Midoriya, quien no podía estar más incómodo.

—No, gracias Kacchan… No me gusta beber…

—¡Eres un cobarde! Como siempre… —Bakugou miró hacia un lado, luego volvió a mirar a Midoriya y comenzó a hablar otra vez— Deberías beber un poco, Deku…

"El alcohol es poderoso y peligroso a la vez…", pensaba Midoriya convencido de ello.

—Bakugou tiene razón, deberías beber un poco… —comenzó esta vez Uraraka. Midoriya rogaba al cielo que no comenzaran a pelearse una tercera vez— Debes beber aunque sea un poco, ¿qué harás el día de tu boda? ¿Beber jugo de naranja?

Luego estalló en risas al igual que Bakugou, quien no paraba de decirle lo ridículo que se vería si se le ocurría hacer eso. Probablemente por culpa del alcohol los demás no resultaron demasiado sorprendidos por el tema, pero Midoriya, que estaba muy sobrio, se volvió a sentir bastante avergonzado al tocar el tema. Tímidamente buscó la mirada de su novio y se sorprendió cuando vio que este también lo estaba buscando, casi igual de avergonzado que él, aunque pasaba ligeramente desapercibido debido al alcohol. Aquello le hizo sentirse aliviado ya que significaba que a Todoroki también lo habían pillado por sorpresa y, si en algún futuro sacaban el tema de conversación entre ambos, todo sería bastante relajado.

—¿Planean casarse? —preguntó Asui, quien resultó estar muy atenta a la conversación.

Midoriya dio un salto del susto, se había olvidado completamente de que su amiga estaba ahí.

—¡No, no está en los planes! —se apresuró en responder. Notó que Todoroki no despegaba sus ojos de él, colocándolo aún más nervioso—. Recién nos hemos mudado juntos, ¿no es un poco pronto para pensar en algo así?

—¿Tú crees? —volvió a preguntar su amiga.

Midoriya dio una mirada rápida a su novio, pero este ahora tenía la mirada fija en su vaso con sake. Volvió a mirar a Asui.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Aún somos muy jóvenes.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —apoyó Asui.

Midoriya suspiró aliviado ya que no tendría que seguir hablando sobre el tema.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde todos se retiraron, Kaminari y Uraraka siendo ayudados por Asui y Bakugou y Kirishima por Iida que, dentro de los que habían bebido, era el que estaba más sobrio.

—Otra vez, muchas gracias por venir —dijo Midoriya, despidiéndolos en la puerta del departamento.

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos —respondió Asui, a lo que Iida asintió.

—Nos vemos pronto —dijo Iida, y luego se encaminaron hacia los ascensores.

Midoriya se aseguró primero de que sus amigos subieran a los ascensores sin problemas para volver a entrar al departamento. Cuando lo hizo, notó que Todoroki estaba sentado en uno de los sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en el respaldo. Por lo que se veía parecía muy cansado.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir —dijo Midoriya una vez se encontraba a su lado.

—¿No podemos dormir aquí? —preguntó Todoroki mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con los de Midoriya, quien sonrió.

—De poder, podemos, pero estoy completamente seguro que descansarás mejor en la cama. —Midoriya se puso de pie y tomó ambas manos de Todoroki para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sin mucho esfuerzo lo levantó, incluso al parecer fue demasiada fuerza, ya que Todoroki perdió el equilibrio y terminó apoyándose sobre Midoriya, quien alcanzó a posicionar bien sus pies para no caer y causar un desastre en la sala.

—Lo siento… —dijeron ambos a la vez, causando que sonrieran divertidos.

—Eso pudo haber sido peligroso —comentó Midoriya.

—Yo creo que lo fue —dijo Todoroki, rodeando el cuerpo de su novio con sus brazos—. Ahora no quiero soltarte.

Midoriya se sonrojó de inmediato. A pesar de los años que ya llevaban juntos, estas pequeñas muestras de amor repentinas por parte de su novio siempre lo pillaban desprevenido. No lograba acostumbrarse.

—Estás muy cansado —insistió Midoriya—. Vamos a dormir.

—Casémonos.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó alejándolo un poco para mirarle el rostro, pero entonces vio que Todoroki estaba completamente serio—. ¿Shouto…?

—Casémonos —volvió a decir—. Lo estuve pensando, y Asui tiene razón. Deberíamos casarnos.

El rostro de Midoriya se encendió en menos de un segundo. Jamás habría esperado este giro en los hechos.

—No… No digas tonterías. Acabamos de mudarnos, casarnos sería… Además ni siquiera sé si podemos casarnos, deberíamos averiguar eso primero. También tendrías que explicarle todo a tu padre y yo sé que aún no lo acepta tanto como nos gustaría… Además tendríamos que planear todo el evento, estaríamos muy ocupados y eso sin tener en cuenta el trabajo, oh, y lo que dirán tus compañeros sobre ello, ¡tendría que contarle a mamá y a All Might! Probablemente mamá se desmayaría al saber que me caso. —Midoriya había comenzado a hablar sin parar y sin sentido, pasando de un tema a otro sin relación aparente, o al menos eso creía Todoroki, quien intentaba seguirle el paso pero que no estaba en sus máximas facultades para hacerlo—. Tendríamos que invitar a muchas personas. Podría invitar a Kouta, hace un tiempo que no sé nada de él, aunque no creo que a un niño le interesen estas cosas…

—¿Qué estés pensando en quién invitar significa que sí? —preguntó Todoroki, interrumpiendo a Midoriya, quien de inmediato se detuvo y quedó en silencio, avergonzado—. ¿Es un sí? —insistió.

—No es que no quiera hacerlo, sabes, pero…

—¿Qué te hace dudar tanto? —Midoriya se quedó callado— Te prometo que te protegeré de todo mal, a ti y a tu familia. A todos los que te rodean… —Poco a poco Todoroki fue bajando, hasta que quedó apoyado en una sola rodilla mientras miraba hacia arriba, con los ojos fijos en los de Midoriya que parecían iba a comenzar a derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento— Te prometo ser el mejor compañero. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, en las buenas y en las malas. Juntos podremos sobrellevar todo, así como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. —Todoroki miró hacia abajo avergonzado, luego volvió a subir la mirada— Ahora no tengo un anillo, pero te aseguro que mañana…

Todoroki fue interrumpido por Midoriya, quién se abalanzó a abrazarlo provocando que ambos cayeran sentados en el suelo, por suerte el sofá estaba detrás de ellos y evitó que se golpearan muy fuerte.

—¿Izuku…?

—Está bien —dijo mientras presionaba su rostro contra el cuello de Todoroki. Después tomó aire y lo soltó, luego levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio—. Sí quiero.

Su rostro se fue coloreando lentamente de un fuerte color rojo, provocando el mismo efecto en Todoroki, quien se avergonzó de igual manera.

Ambos apoyaron sus frentes en la del otro y se quedaron así durante un rato, compartiendo el momento. Ahora sólo les quedaría hacerle saber a los demás sobre la nueva noticia.


End file.
